Truly Madly Deeply
by AeroKitty
Summary: Yes i know i stole the name from Savage Garden...but...Anyway i cannot give a proper plot as it would give away the story but please read and review
1. I'll be your dream

**(A/N: Well this is my new story which ISN'T a one-shot for once! Yay! Anyway please review for me and I shall update much faster!)**

I'll be your dream…

Flashback

'I'll be your dream…' he trailed off, grabbing my hands, kissing me lightly and then he was just…gone

Gone before I could even reply. I stood there, staring at the door he had just exited through and rogue tears trickled down my face at a steady pace…the words 'I love you' echoed back to me.

End Flashback

I woke up with a start. Fucking hell. I had that damn dream again. The first time he ever told me…well sort of told me he loved me. Like he'd said he'd be my dream and he was…constantly.

Well he's gone now so I haven't got anyone, well besides Ginny and Ron. I didn't even have my parents anymore, as they were killed in the final battle.

It had been less than a year and I still wasn't over his disappearance. I knew he would come back. He'd only been gone 6 and a half months. There was still time for him to get back in time to be with me when I gave birth to his baby…

**I know it is short but...Please, review!**


	2. I'll be your wish

**(A/N: And this is the second installment of my story…please review! Cookies to all who review lol!)**

I'll be your wish…

Flashback

'All you have to do is look into this mirror and say my name clearly, then you will be able to see and speak to me. No matter what…I'll be your wish…

End Flashback

And he truly was, sometimes if I had a lousy day and was really upset, he'd be waiting just around the corner and he'd wrap me up in the biggest hug and just hold me, whispering sweet words into my ear.

God I hate having these thoughts, it reminds me that he isn't here with me

I picked up the mirror now. I knew that if I called his name, nothing would happen, so I didn't even bother

I chucked the mirror on the bedside table and proceeded to try and untangle myself from the sheets and suddenly stopped, completely alert.

I could hear a faint static noise. I looked at the mirror, my heart somewhere up around my throat.

I snatched up the mirror and suddenly, very briefly, I saw his face.

'Don't worry, I'm still your wish…' was all I heard before the voice and picture faded into static and I had flung my face into my pillow sobbing.

**(A/N: Please review for me! I really love getting them and as my friends know I'm not really in the greatest of moods lately and might not be for a while so please give me incentive to write!)**


	3. I'll be your fantasy

**(A/N: And this is the third chapter of my story. Not sure if it is making a lot of sense right now but hopefully it is. Well I'm not like all those authors who say give me 10 reviews or I wont update all I ask is that if you read it you'll just click that little blue button and type a few words…even if they don't make sense…please review!)**

I'll be your fantasy…

Flashback

'This my baby girl, will always be for you and me, our secret place' he told me as we walked through the dense trees until we stumbled into an opening that took my breath away.

There were weeping willow trees surrounding a small pond which had lilies floating on the surface. The moon was filtering through the trees and onto the water, making the whole area glow.

He led me over to a place that had leaves spread all over it as a bed and laid me down on it before laying down next to me.

'Will-will you be mine forever?' he asked shyly

'Oh, of course I will' I replied with tears of happiness in my eyes

'Baby?'

'Yes?'

'I'll be your fantasy…'

End Flashback

It had been just a few days since I had heard his voice through my mirror and I carried it with me everywhere, never let it out of my sight.

It was a Monday night and I was sorting through some old boxes and came across one in particular, full of photos. I pulled out one card and opened it and all of a sudden his voice filled the room as I looked at a photo of us together, smiling, kissing and dancing around in a light summer rain…'Ill be your fantasy' was all I heard as my eyes filled with tears.

**(A/N: Please review! lollipops)**


End file.
